theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fair Is Foul
Fair Is Foul & Fouls Are Fair is episode 11 of the second season of The Worst Witch. It was Preceded by Up in the Air, and followed by Green Fingers and Thumbs. Plot The girls are getting bored and restless, and they can't wait for the term to end. Ethel decides it would be a funny joke to cast a spell on Mildred and her friends to make them cause a ruckus in class. Miss Hardbroom complains about their inattentiveness at the next staff meeting, and Miss Drill suggests that they start a basketball team as an extracuricular activity. So, willing or not, the second years are brought outside and informed that they're a basketball team. "I have no problem with team work, as long as I'm not on the same team as them," Ethel complains. Alas, everyone's on the same team and they retreat to the great hall to practice. For once, Mildred's not the worst. Ethel couldn't bounce a basketball to save her life, (Ethel: What do you lot think you're laughing at? Drusilla: They're laughing at you, Ethel) and everyone has a good chuckle at her until she magics the ball and shows them all up. At that point, Miss Drill makes strict rules about not using magic in basketball games. She arranges a friendly match with the Hevversham Hevvies from her previous school. Mr Blossom is given the job of turning the Great Hall into a basketball court, which he does with enthusiasm. Miss Hardbroom is in an absolutely delighted mood, since her students are more attentive. The other school team arrives on a bus. They're huge, organised, uniformed, and they all yell "hello" in military fashion. Miss Hardbroom automatically takes a liking to their coach (a nasty, no-nonsense drill sergent who only plays to win) who informs Miss Drill that she has no intention of going easy on her fledgling team. The Hevvies, however, led by the imperious Miss Pike, are tough and ruthless and during the basketball game, walk all over Cackle's Academy. With the other school's coach reffing, the bigger girls are rather rough and agressive. All the teachers and most of the school are watching the humiliation of their team. At half time the witches go into a huddle without Miss Drill and decide to use magic as pay back. The game takes an "enchanting" turnaround once spells and invisibility potions are introduced. Once Drill figures out what's going on she calls a time out. With the score tied, she forbids the use of magic from then on, and Mildred's team devises a new strategy. At the last second, who should get the ball but Mildred Hubble? She takes a shot and it rolls around the rim until the very last instant, when it falls in the basket. Everyone's delighted, and Mildred, Enid and Ethel watch the other team drive away while balancing basketballs on the tips of their fingers triumphantly. Quotes Ethel: "What are you lot laughing at?" Drusilla: "I think they're laughing﻿ at you, Ethel..." Ethel: "I KNOW THAT!" HB: "I did not slam the door I merely closed it with authority!" (Miss Bat ﻿watering Miss Cackle) When Miss Bat says, stern, cold, straight back, steely eyed... and then falters when she realizes this is Miss Hardbroom that she's talking to. Gallery Ip 794942-e1415018714346.jpg Herversham.png Miss Bat Cheeleaders.jpg Trivia *Miss Bat's four cheerleaders are Mildred's Classmates, Bryony Besomsworth, Gloria Newt, Harriet Goodcharm, and Tansy Weirdstone. *Miss Bat's Cheer: "Cackle's Cackle's. We're the winner! We served you up and ate you for dinner! Go Cackle's!" Category:1998 TV Series